


Dilemma

by kitharingtonfan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitharingtonfan/pseuds/kitharingtonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail and Kit broke up nearly four years ago, and she thought she left him behind in forever. Now, just as Abigail thinks she meets her soulmate, Kit comes back into her life and she is forced to choose between her past and present. Who will she pick??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work of fanfiction. I'm still working on the ending. So far I have finished four chapters and I hope you enjoy them :) I'm not really sure how to end this story yet, so any comments/suggestions would be greatly appreciated in the comment section below.

Prologue  
“You know, what I don’t understand? Why was I even with him? What the hell did I see in him???” she groaned and lay her head on her knees, sitting on the couch across from her best friend Emilie. Emilie knew exactly what her best friend, Abigail was going though right now. Break ups sucked and there was virtually no way of making heartbreak feel any less painful.  
Emilie took a drag of her cigarette and blew out smoke, “Because you loved him, Abbie.”  
Abigail smirked, “Well yeah. I understand that I loved him. What I do not understand is WHY? It wasn’t the money, it sure as hell wasn’t the fame… It couldn’t have been all that time that I was alone in our apartment while he was off filming and traveling around the world, being a celebrity. It couldn’t have been for the reporters that were outside of my door every morning, shoving cameras and microphones in my face, whenever I step out to grab a coffee. “ She sighed and looked out the window, which faced Central Park. “Maybe I’m a masochist?”  
This made Emilie smile “Look, love doesn’t always come with a reason. It just is. You guys fell for each other. You made each other happy. I know this is hard for you to understand right now, but not every relationship is meant to last. That doesn’t mean it was a mistake.”  
Maybe there was some truth to that. This was the typical “everything happens for the best” crap that people say to each other in times of heartache and it did seem like a logical explanation. Why else would anyone put up with the tortures of loving a man like him? A man name Kit Harington.

Chapter 1  
Abigail ran into the building, almost knocking down the 83 year old cat lady from the sixth floor. It was pouring out and she was soaking wet, having left her umbrella at home. She climbed up the stairs and stopped short when she heard a noise coming from her hallway. Peering around the corner she frowned, as she saw him standing at the door to her apartment. For a brief second she considered turning around and walking back into the rain. Getting drenched in the rain and catching a cold was a much more appealing option, compared to talking to her ex. She began to turn around as she heard her name called.  
“Abbie!” he waved and a grin spread over his face, “Remember me?” he smiled. He always made stupid jokes when he was nervous.   
“I’m sorry – I’m not good with faces I never want to see again.” Abigail said as she walked over to her apartment door. Of course she remembered him. How can she not? There, at her apartment door stood the man who ripped the heart out of her chest nearly four years ago.  
“Why do you insist on being so bloody cold to me all the time?”  
“Why do YOU insist on showing up at my house uninvited…” she held her hands in the air as a way of demonstrating her utter annoyance. She didn’t understand why this still bothered her, she should be used to these occurrences by now.”  
He pushed back his curly, deep-brown shoulder length hair with his right arm and took a deep breath. “It’s my flat too, Abigail, remember?”  
“Ha! That’s a good one. You moved out, remember?? It was that one day in September four years ago when that giant U-Haul truck came and you had your buddies help move your belongings to an unknown location. As far as I’m concerned you live elsewhere now.” She pushed past him and walked into the kitchen, turning on the kettle to make a pot of tea.  
“Abbie, listen… I’ve been doing some thinking…” he started. “I’ve been remembering all our time together. Our mornings in this flat. Our long walks in Central Park. Our Saturdays antique hunting and small cafes in Williamsburg...”  
“And it finally hit you that it’s over? Great, ok. Well now, Kit, I’m glad you came to your senses but I really don’t care enough to listen to the rest of your trip down memory lane.”   
He took another deep breath and ran his hand through his messy hair once again, as he watched her graceful body. He always knew there was something unique about her that separated her from everyone else. She was the one girl that could captivate him with the simplest movement.  
“I heard you got into a graduate program at Columbia,” he tried to change the subject. “Sound like you’re doing great. I’m really happy for you.”  
“Yeah,” she nodded and looked at him directly for the first time. She realized that she had nothing more to say to him. There was no point in expressing anger, or trying to be friendly with him. After four years of being apart they became strangers to one another. She opened her mouth to add something else to the ‘yeah’, but nothing came out. It was too little too late.  
“Kit, why are you here?”  
His face visibly tensed up, “I needed to see you. I needed to speak with you.” His voice dropped to an almost whisper. “Last night I was in my bed thinking about the first day we met and… I know I made mistakes. But what’s the best thing you can do after making mistakes? You learn from them.”  
The kettle of hot water turned off automatically and startled Abigail. She turned her back towards Kit and slowly poured herself a cup of tea before talking again. She chose her words carefully. “This is so selfish of you. People don’t put their life of hold when you leave. You can’t expect me to be understanding about everything and take you back after four years, as though nothing happened. I don’t know you anymore, Kit.” She paused briefly and took a deep breath before continuing, “I’ve moved on. I’m seeing someone else and we’re happy. I don’t know what you expected to come out of this visit today, but I think its best that you leave.”  
Kit felt as though he was just punched in the stomach. He had no idea she was seeing someone else. He knew that it was a possibility that in the past four years she would go on dates, but he secretly hoped that no one would ever measure up to him. No one would make her laugh like he did. No one would know her darkest thoughts and secrets. He was certain that once he decided to settle down and attempt to get her back – she would be waiting for him. He expected her to put up a fight at first, but he never envisioned that she would be in love with another man.   
Kit tapped his finger on the kitchen counter and stared at the blank wall. “When we bought this place, both our names were on the purchasing agreement. And I may have moved out, but legally half of this flat is mine. Come to think of it… You know what? I think, I shall move back in.”  
Trying to pretend as though she didn’t hear the words that just rolled off his tongue, she glared at him in confusion, “Excuse me?”  
Kit shrugged “I am moving back in. We bought this flat together, I am entitled to live here. It won’t be romantic. You can just think of me as your roommate. I’ll have my stuff moved in on the weekend, if that’s okay.”  
Abigail shook her head in protest, “It is NOT okay.” She stoop up from her chair and felt like flipping the kitchen table over. “You can’t live here with me. If you need a place to stay at while you’re in New York, go rent a hotel room. I hear Trump Hotel is nice enough.”  
Kit smiled. He liked the strong reaction that Abigail had towards his idea. It certainly was not his plan to move back in with her, when he came here today, but sometimes improvising works magic. “I’m not staying at a hotel, dear. I’m staying at my flat, which I own half of. If you can’t stand the idea of sharing a kitchen and a bathroom with me – you can move out. We can find you a nice flat in the Meatpacking district and I can sublet your room to a college student. I want to live here though.”  
“You’re never in town, Kit.”  
“Says who? How do you know that? Maybe my life’s changed around,” he sighed and grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge. “Game of Thrones is done filming and I have an audition next week on Broadway, so looks like I’m going to be in the City for the next while.”  
Abigail didn’t understand if he was still joking or not. Was this really happening? Was he just threatening to move back in? Why he even would want to live with his ex girlfriend was beyond her comprehension. How would she explain this to Mike? Granted, they’ve only been dating two months, but she had feelings for this guy. How would she have him over, while her ex was her roommate? Her head began to pound.  
Kit took a big swig of her Coke. “You say that we’re over. Well, that’s fine by me. We’re over. We’re not a couple anymore. Trust me, this won’t be a relationship. This is strictly a living arrangement for me.”  
Abigail shook her head. “Us breaking up four years ago was the best thing that happened since we met.” She grabbed her purse and an umbrella and stormed out of the apartment, while Kit finished his can of Coke and made his way to the living room and made himself comfortable on the couch. He knew he had made mistakes in his life, but the biggest one of all was parting ways with Abbie. And he was definitely, definitely going to get her back. Even if it meant that right now she despised him more than anyone on the face of the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Kit stood under the hot stream of water. The shower was relaxing and the heavy stream water was creating a massaging sensation between his should blades. He closed his eyes and envisioned Abigail’s face. Her smile. He tried to remember how she would bite her lip when he would kiss her neck and how it sent shiver down her spine. He could feel his cock begin to stir down under. Memories of their love making began to flicker in his mind. Kit imagined sliding Abigail’s sundress up and over her head and letting it fall to the floor. He imagined her small breasts inches from his mouth, and the nipples like little pencil erasers begging for his mouth. Kit reached down and stroked his now half hard cock, stroking himself a bit faster until he was fully hard. Using his left hand he pushed himself away from the shower wall. Now his strokes became rapid and he could feel the cum beginning the passage from his balls to his cock. Closing his eyes, Kit lowered his head and moaned a little as the rapidly approaching orgasm took over his body. He knew it would only take a few more strokes now. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You are joking!” Emilie crossed her long legs and took off her Ray Bans aviator sunglasses in order to ensure that her best friend was not making up this ridiculous series of events. Abigail took a sip of her skinny vanilla latte, “Oh believe me, Em, I wish I was. He’s probably moving his stuff back into my apartment as we speak.”  
It was a beautiful Friday morning in the Village of New York City. The two friends were sitting on the patio of the local Starbucks and soaking in the last few rays of sunshine, before the fall weather took over the city for good.  
“But… how..? Why? You guys broke up years ago. Who does that?” Emilie’s face was twisted with confusion.  
“Kit. Kit does that. Crazy, artsy, passionate-type actor people,” Abigail rolled her eyes. “You remember how he is. He’s like the plague. When he wants something he won’t quit until he gets it”  
“His determination is admirable, but Abbie-” Emilie paused considering whether she should begin to bash Kit. She was never his greatest fan to begin with, especially after how things ended between Abigail and him. “I’m just worried. Living with someone, especially with an ex and with someone like Kit, can be like opening a Pandora box. You don’t know what can happen. I don’t want you hurt again like last time. He’s a passionate guy, who right now for some odd reason decided to make it work with you. He can also change his mind in a second and go off to pursue another girl in London. Who knows? Remember your relationship? Remember the fighting and the time you locked him out and how he was trying to climb into your window and ended up breaking his leg? Remember how jealous he was and how he would question every guy who texted you? Why would you even consider living with him?”  
Abigail lowered her gaze and stared into space. “Abbie, you will have to move out. It’s not worth it.”  
“I can’t afford to move out to a new place, not on top of tuition fees, and buying textbooks. Maybe he will be a better roommate than he was a boyfriend?” Abigail paused. “Also with school starting soon, I will barely ever be at home so it’s not like we have to see each other than much. Like you said, he will get bored in a matter of two weeks and move on to some girl in London.” Abigail glanced at her watched and noted that her coffee break was almost over and it was time to get back to work.  
For a living Abigail worked for the Diane von Furstenberg head office in Manhattan she was an assistant within the marketing department and wanted to eventually move into Public Relations within the fashion industry. From an early age, Abigail always had a passion for beautiful articles of clothing and accessories. Diane von Furstenberg was not only a talented designer, but a role model and a brand for her. Abigail loved to work in fashion and enjoyed constantly being surrounded by beautiful things, which perhaps explains her long and torturous relationship with Kit. She always had the ability to accentuate the positive. At the young age of 21, she was offered an internship at the head office of DvF and now, three years later was building a promising career and going back to school for her graduate degree in Communications and Cultural Studies. She had her life all organized and planned out – until Kit made an appearance.  
Later that day, around 6 o’clock she parked her car and simultaneously noticed Kit’s SUV in the visitors parking lot. Abigail was already in a bad mood and she wasn’t sure exactly how she was going to approach the situation of living with him once again. But she couldn’t let him know how much it bothered her.  
“Honey, you’re home!” Kit gushed with exasperation and she wished he would just choke on it.  
“Yes. I am. So how about you go back to your home now, sweetheart?”  
Kit laughed. He was wearing red sweatpants and a gray v-neck t-shirt. His hair was messy and looked incredibly sexy. “Oh, don’t be silly,” he laughed and stood inches away from Abigail’s face. As their eyes met, he slowly moved his lips towards hers, then changed the direction and kissed her cheek. Abigail’s face flushed, she was suddenly out of breath. She didn’t understand her own reaction. Having her lips so close to her own excited her. Her body was betraying her. Her body wanted Kit to kiss her. Her body demanded that Kit grabs her and pushes her on the kitchen counter and makes love to her on the cold marble. And now Kit knew it too.  
As soon as he stepped back Abigail quickly lifted her hand and wiped his kiss away from her cheek. “This is my home. So,” he clapped his hands together, “For my homecoming I thought I’d order us some take-out from that Thai place down the block and we can watch the second season of ‘Bates Motel’.”  
“Or you can order the take-out and watch TV by yourself. I’ve got plans. Sorry.” Shrugging she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Apparently he was trying to ignore the fact that she had a life since their break up. Frowning, Kit watched her figure disappear up the staircase. “Where are you going?” he called after her with the simple answer, which he already expected… ‘None of your business.’  
Would things ever get east? Abigail wondered as she searched through her closet for something to wear. The truth was that she did have plans – to get away from Kit. The door bell rang around 8 o’clock and she yelled down the stairs, “Kit, can you get that? I’ll be right down.”  
Chewing on an apple he walked to the front door and opened it, to spot a tall young man with dark hair, a leather jacket and dark denim jeans. “Hi,” he said.  
“Oh, hey… do I have the wrong apartment?” he asked seeing confused to see Kit before him.  
“Nah, Abigail’s upstairs still getting ready. It takes her a long time to cover up the hickeys on her neck.”  
“I beg your pardon?” the gentleman seemed confused and annoyed.  
“Mike,” Abigail smiled joining them. “You ready to go?” Abigail met Michael at an upscale bar a few months back, where he was performing with his band. He inspired her to take up playing the ukulele and gave her several lessons, before asking her out on a real date. She was so smitten by him that the night after she first saw him performing with his band, she was fully determined to learn how to play an instrument.  
“You doing okay?” Mike asked quizzically and she gave him a confused look. “I was just wondering, if there are any hickeys you have to take care of… or something.”  
Abigail turned to look at Kit who was trying to stand there innocently. Abigail quickly understood the situation. “Oh, did Kit give you a hard time? Kit here, well we used to date a long time ago and he’s having a hard time accepting that we’re over. That’s why he’s here actually. He’s taken it upon himself to move back in, uninvited of course.”  
“Oh,” Mike nodded, still looking confused. He wasn’t used to this off behavior and he wasn’t thrilled about his girlfriends’ new roommate/ex-lover. “Okay, well let’s go. The movie is in about an hour. I thought we’d grab a quick dinner before.”  
“When are you going to be back?” Kit asked after them.  
“Oh, you don’t have to wait up,” Abigail answered, not even bothering to turn around.  
As Kit watched them drive away, he frowned to himself. Damn it! Rushing inside he picked up the phone and dialed his friend, Ben. Ben would be the only person to understand as he himself has just gone through a break up and had the pleasure of watching his ex hanging all over guys in London.  
“Fuck, man!” Kit yelled into the phone without even bothering to say hello first. “She’s dating some sleazy obnoxious band guy.”  
“Who is dating some douche bang guy? My ex? That bitch. If I’d known she was going to pass herself around, I would have never dated her in the first place. That girl is like school in July – no class.”  
“No, nooo!” Kit protested, “Not her, although yes she is quite the manipulator… Abigail. She asked to me to answer the door for her and I open it to see some douche in front of me about to take my girlfriend out on a date.” He was yelling so hard that he actually thought the neighbors would start banging on the walls, complaining to keep it down.  
There was a silence on the other end of the phone “Kit?” Ben spoke up, “She’s not your girlfriend, remember? You broke up with her years ago.”  
“Yes, but… well you know what I mean. God! I can’t believe it. The nerve of this guy. Showing up at my house to take her out??”  
“Not everyone knows how desperate you are to get her back,” Ben laughed and Kit tightened his grip in frustration. He hated when people laughed at him, especially since he expected Ben to understand. “I mean, man, I totally understand where you’re coming from. It sucks, totally sucks, but it’s not his problem. I guess you could say it’s your problem, if anything.”  
“Yes, but, argh! I really thought that if I put in a little effort that she’d see I was serious about wanting her back and everything would fall into place. I wasn’t expecting her to be so damn stubborn and bitter about everything.”  
“Well, you did…”  
“Forget what I did. It’s over! And I apologized, over and over again.”  
“Yes, but some things are too hard to forget, Kit.”  
“Well either way, this is Abigail we’re talking about. She’s not supposed to be so serious and hateful. Don’t you remember when we first met her? She’s totally changed now. It’s like she’s not even the same person anymore.” It sounded like Kit wasn’t even talking to anyone anymore, except himself.  
“I can see that, Kit. But whatever it is that’s different about her you can work around. For once Nick, hang in there. I know more than anyone how much you care about her because, hell, I was the once who had to deal with all your crap after you two split. But listen, when she gets back from her date with ‘Mr. Lead Singer of an Indie Rock Band’ just pretend like it doesn’t bother you in the very least.”  
“But it does bother me!” Kit whined.  
“I thought you were an actor by profession. So just don’t let her know that, ok? And even more, don’t whine.”  
“I don’t---“  
“Uh, yeah you do. Anyways, buddy, I gotta run. Going to some new club in London tonight but I’ll give you a call tomorrow and see how things went. See ya.”  
The phone was hung up and Kit just lay his head down on the marble kitchen counter.  
“Somewhere aroung here there have got to be photo albums,” he concluded. “I need a reminder of why this is worth all the trouble I’m being put through.”  
Finding his way into the study he searched the bookshelf and sure enough found three dusty photo albums. He flipped thought the album pages reminiscing on each individual picture. Paris. There was a photo of Abigail wearing Minnie Mouse ears at the Disney Land in Paris. Another was a series of photos of them kissing on the Eiffel Tower. They looked madly in love and incredibly happy.  
One particular picture caught his eye; it was taken the night that Abigail decided to end the relationship. Kit was smiling, proudly holding her in his arms and she just stared blankly at the camera. It was like she had never met him before in her life. As though he was just some stranger to her.  
When he heard the door open he stood up and closed the photo album, peeking out into the hallway he hear her kiss that idiot good-bye. “How was the movie?” he asked.  
“Oh,” she jumped, “You startled me. It was fine.”  
“Glad to hear it.” From there he totally ignored her and he wondered what it was about him that she didn’t love anymore. She used to look at him with stars in her eyes and now it was like she didn’t even look at him at all.  
“Abigail,” he called after her, “I wanted to let you know that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what happened between us.”  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “So am I.”  
It was when she walked away that he realized he couldn’t give up hope. He had to do exactly what he was there to do. No matter what it cost him because the way he saw it, he had already lost everything the day that he lost her.  
“Oh it was so much fun,” Abigail gushed on the phone about her evening with Mike to her mom. “You know I think Mike and I are really hitting it off. You know what I like most about him? How down to earth he is. In fact, he just really cares about the music. He is an artist.” As Abigail hung up the phone, Kit barged into the room. He was wearing his gray t-shirt, blue boxer shorts and socks. He pulled back the covers on the bed and began to crawl into his side of the bed.  
“Um, what do you think you’re doing?” Abigail asked as he hopped next to her with a death glare.  
He yawned slightly and looked over, “Tired. I’m ready to get some sleep.”  
She shook her head, “Not on my bed you’re not,” she said with a laugh.  
“This house is just as much mine as it is yours. So why do you get the master bedroom?”  
“Because it’s mine, Kit,” she answered and with a smug expression she reached over and pushed him out of the bed. “Good night.” She yawned as he rubbed his head, and switched off the light. Retreating he rose to his feet, watching her figure try to fall asleep and as he sunk into his own bed in the next room he remembered just what is was like to lay there next to her. To feel her in his arms. To have her press up against him and feel the warmth of her body. It was dreaming of those days in his head that he fell deeply asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock rang out and groggily Abigail rolled out of bed. Fulfilling her routine she brushed her teeth, showered, and dressed for work. It was monotonous yet satisfying; descending her way downstairs she was alarmed to hear Kit in the kitchen. “Damn,” she said, “I almost forgot you moved in”  
“Morning beautiful,” he welcomed her and she was glad to see that he had made her pancakes. While they dated he used to make her the best pancakes ranging from blueberry, to chocolate chip to banana and nut. It was probably his only talent in the kitchen… Aside from the sex that they used to have on the kitchen floor.   
“Pancakes,” she nodded as she made her morning coffee. Though they looked delicious she’d have to avoid the temptation. “I’m on the Atkins diet,” she notified him.  
“Huh? No you’re not. I saw you eating bagels and deep fried mozzarella sticks just yesterday…” Damn. Since when was Kit observant and capable of piercing together information?  
“Well, don’t eat breakfast either,” she added reaching in the cupboard for a mud and poured herself some coffee in a mug with the Central School of Speech and Drama logo. The mug was Kit’s momento from his college.  
“That’s my mug you’re using,” he pointed out deciding to play along with her game.  
“Oh wow, a mug. You sure pulled one on me! Wow, how will you live?” walking away she sipped her hot java and sat down on the couch flipping on the Today show. Following, her Kit grabbed turned off the tv.  
“Hey!” she squealed. “I was watching that. It’s part of my morning routine!”  
“And since when are you so boring and into morning routines? The only morning routine we used to have is when I would wake up in the morning to find you under the sheets and with you mouth on my- “  
“Enough!”, Abigail cut him off midsentence “Turn it back on. I want to watch the Today show.”  
Kit sat down on the couch next to Abigail and turned on the television, however refused to turn on the Today show. Instead he switched the channel to MTV and proceeded to view the new Iggy Azalea music video. Abigail was annoyed at the extent to which Kit would go to in order to ruin her morning. She decided that two can play this game and put her feet in his lap. She stretched and moved her foot slowly, slamming it down in his crotch.  
“AHHH!” he screamed in pain. Abigail shrugged, again sipping on her coffee. He took his foot and knocked into her arm, causing the coffee to spill over her shirt.  
“Hey!” she leaped up from the couch. “That’s a third degree burn!”  
“Yeah,” he yelled back, “Well, that’s great. Meanwhile I might never be able to father children of my own.”  
“Oh believe me honey,” Abigail tried to wipe off the brown liquid from the white blouse, “I am definitely doing the world a favor on that.”  
“Right, Miss Spencer, still calling the shots on everything I see.”  
Biting her tongue she knew this whole argument was worthless. “Whatever, I don’t have time for this. I have to change and go to work.”   
Sitting in her office with her female co-workers Abigail dished about the night before. Everyone agreed that it was the perfect date. Fun, relaxing, casual, comfortable, but with a touch of romance.  
“And Kit?” Corrine asked. “How did he handle the situation?”  
“Surprisingly well,” Abigail answered. “I was expecting a load of trouble but he gave me none.”  
“Good,” Corrine nodded. “You should be allowed to move on with your life.”  
“I miss this,” Abigail smiled, “I miss sitting around talking about girl stuff. You guys, I’m sorry I’ve been so focused on the marketing for the Spring-Summer fashion week and applying to school…”  
Lexie patted her shoulder, “It’s alright, we perfectly understand.”  
“You know what would be fun? A girls night! We should have a bottle of wine at my place, get ready, listen to some fun music, get dressed and go out on the town!” Collectively all of them agreed on the idea in excitement for the night.  
Kit entered the flat to hear a group of squeals and giggles. “What the…” he trailed off into the living room and gulped at a large group of women in mini dresses and high heels, sipping on wine, dancing to Ke$ha and doing their make-up.  
Abigail was already feeling tipsy. “Oh Kit,” she bounced up and gave him a big hug. “I was wondering when you’d be back home. Come out with us! I want you to come out with us. It’s going to be a great night out.” Kit was speechless he hasn’t seen Abigail so carefree and fun in a long time. She was smiling at him, sipping on a glass of wine and humming along to the music.   
Abigail came dangerously close to Kit’s face, “dance with me,” she whispered into his ear. Kit took a step towards Abigail and put his hands on her waist. For a second he just stood there, unsure of how to proceed. Abigail was wearing black pumps, a black lace mini dress. Her long brown hair fell down to her waist. Kit swallowed and continued to start into her green eyes.   
“Cabs are here!” yelled Corrine, and the girls began to gather leave the apartment.   
“I think I’m going to hang back for a bit. I think I had too much to drink. I feel too tipsy to go out.” Abigail explained to her friend. Corrine looked at the expression on Abigail’s face, and then glanced at Kit. She smiled and nodded. “Sure. Best you stay in.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kit smiled as he closed the front door to the apartment he looked over at Abigail who was sitting on the couch and taking off her heels “I’ll go get you a glass of water.”  
“Thanks” she murmured.  
“You looked amazing tonight, by the way.” said Kit sitting down next to her on the couch and handing her the glass. Then he looked toward her and moved the strand of hair that fell on her eyes. The smooth jaw line and high cheekbones; the soft perfect lips that curled into a smile. This was the first time that Kit was confused. He didn’t know whether he should make a move. She wasn’t drunk, but that didn’t mean that if he made a move right now, she wouldn’t regret it late. He got up from the couch abruptly.  
“Where are you going?” Abigail called after him.  
He was starting up the stairs. “I’m tired. I need sleep. I’ll take the guest bedroom, don’t worry.”  
She quietly got up to follow him. “Wait” she whispered. He turned around, reached out and took her face in his hands. Suddenly she gave in to him. Kit slid his hands down her back to her butt and squeezed lightly, pulling her against him. She moaned and looked into his glimmering brown eyes, loosing herself in the depth.  
Kit pulled her further up the staircase and led her through the bedroom door. The room was dark and Abigail kept her hand out in front of her until she felt the bed and sat down. Although the room was dark, Abigail clearly saw the animal’s need in Kit’s gilded eyes as he crawled across the mattress like a panther stalking it’s prey. He pulled off his shoes as he moved on top of her. His hands slid slowly up the inside of her legs to her crotch and up the line of her dress. Straddling her legs he unzipped the dress on her side. Abigail laid breathless and was only able to run her fingers though his curls as unzipped her dress. She leaned forward and put her arms around his waist and pulled him up against her. Rubbing her hips against his she pulled his shirt back off his shoulders and began to kiss and run her tongue over the smooth pale skin and then up the side of his neck to underneath his chin.  
She smiled as he leaned his head back moaning. He sounded like a wounded animal. The heat between her legs increased as she rubber her thighs up against the insides of his. She grinned and took him off guard by tightly encircling his waist with her long legs. His rich brown eyes looked at her in wonder , then his smile broadened again and he leaned down to her stomach. As he began to lift her dress he let his tongue trace a slippery wet path up her flat belly and she put her hands behind his head, arching her body up. She felt his teeth against her stomach and breasts ad he licked off the salt sweat accumulating on her body.  
He pulled of her dress in one movement. Unhooking her bra, he licked around the nipple of one of her breasts before sucking hard. Abigail moaned and twisted herself so to present him with the other nipple which he sucked at and played with as his hands roamed over every inch and crevasse on her body. His touch was electric and just when Abigail though she could stand it no more, she grabbed his face and lifted it to her own, laying kisses on those perfect lips.  
She slipped her tongue between his lips and ran it up along Kit’s and then back against the roof of his mouth. Sliding her hands over his cool flesh she could heel his muscles, hard toned under his skin. Reaching for his pants she found an even harder treasure yet. She rolled over on top of him and straddled his waist, pinning him to the bed. He raised one eyebrow in a playful expression.  
Abigail licked her hands well, watching Kit’s sharp eyes hungrily follow her tongue as she slowly licked up and down the length of each of her long fingers. She began to rub her wet hangs up and down Kit’s long thick cock. Rub, then squeeze. Rub, then squeeze again. He tensed under her and left out a deep throated moan. She ran her hands over his whole body, exploring everywhere before pulling him into a kneeling position in front of her. His hands were on her butt now and slowly moved down between her legs where you could have drowned an army. Abigail didn’t want an army though.  
She wanted Kit. Every gorgeous inch of him. As if reading her mind, Kit pulled her closed and using his knees to spread her thighs apart, easily slid into her. Weak with pleasure, Abigail would have toppled over if Kit hadn’t been so strong, holding them both upright. He buckled his hips, jamming himself deeper and deeper inside her.  
Abigail felt her muscles start to contract and clench around him. Please, Kit! She wanted to scream. More, MORE! He jammed into her up to his balls and she hit the most incredible orgasm of her life; pleasure so hot, so burning, so intense you could almost mistake it for pain. Kit buried his head in her hair against her shoulder and crushed her body to his own.  
After a minute, he pulled out of her, but Abigail wasn’t done with him yet. Pushing him down to the bed, she pinned his arms down above his head. She knew he had the strength to resist her, even to throw her against the wall, but he put up no fight and let himself be held down. Abigail pressed her breasts to his stomach and rubbed them up the length of his body. Her rock hard nipples were tracing along his ribs. She blew her warm breath against his chest like a feather’s touch and moving slowly back and forth, moved up to his neck.  
His moans drove her wild as she bit down on the soft skin. She felt his swallow under the pressure of her teeth. His muscles flexed against her hands as she held him down; she felt his lean body writhe under her own. With one more hard nip to the underside of his chin, she lowered her hips letting just his head slide into her before pulling up.  
Lowering herself again, she came down on him and left him have a little more. Kit squirmed and howled; he was more than ready for her. With a sadistic smile she lowered her hips once more, still only letting him have a little more than before. Then, without warning, she sat down on him, driving him deep between her legs. Releasing his wrists, she tickled the soft furry sack between his legs and then squeezed. Kit arched his back up from the bed then reached down to let his fingers explore her; tracing the mouth of her pussy where is was stretched around him and tickling her clit ever so lightly that it drove her senses mad.  
Holding her waist now, he let his hips rise and fall rhythmically. She came again, better than before, only Kit came with her this time, laying back his head and baying life a wolf as he pumped into her. He pulled out quickly and jammed himself into her again and again until Abigail thought she’d gone to seventh heaven. He nestled his face against her shoulder and pulled her up vertical against him, as Abigail leaned her head back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and head in return.  
Abigail lay back against the bed, wonderfully exhausted as Kit withdrew from her. There was a strange glint in his eye that started to make her hot all over again, but she was tired. So tired. She rested her head on the pillow and quickly drifted off to sleep.  



End file.
